Verbal Sparring
by NeoNails
Summary: Step. Arm. Step. Twist. Elbow. Aaand- flat on her back. "Oh," she groaned, letting her head fall back against the padded floor. "You suck." Auggie/Annie fluff, as per usual.


I need help, clearly. I started writing this before the second episode was even _over_. I should not have such an unhealthy addiction to this TV show, but, honestly, who can blame me? Annie and Auggie are just so damned _fun_ together.

Spoilers for _Walter's Walk_. At this rate, I'll have at least one oneshot for every episode…

$4$

_A little sexual frustration  
__Combined with lack of motivation  
__And a loss of concentration  
__I got a strange disease_

- "Strange Disease," by Simon & Milo

**

* * *

**

She could do this.

Step. Arm. Step. Twist. Elbow. Aaand-

Flat on her back.

"Oh," she groaned, letting her head fall back against the padded floor. "You suck."

He laughed, hovering over her and keeping her wrists securely pinned. "C'mon," he said. "It's not that bad. You're definitely improving."

Annie glared at him, even though she knew there was no point. "Somehow, I don't really feel like I'm improving when you knock me on my ass _every time_," she said through clenched teeth.

He shifted over her, so his weight wasn't crushing her. Not that it was necessary- if anything, it was yet another aspect of Auggie that she found comforting. "It's been two weeks," he said. "And you're way better off than you were with only your shitty Farm training."

She narrowed her eyes, and then remembered an old trick from her childhood. "Who said I only had my shitty Farm training?" she asked, a cocky smirk flitting across her face. Before Auggie could react, she drove her knee up- not hard enough to injure, just knock him off balance- and used the added momentum to push him over, rolling until she was straddling his waist and her hands were pinning his wrists. "Courtesy of New Jersey. Every summer since I was 13."

"I'm impressed," he said, raising his eyebrows but making no attempts to move out her grasp. "Though I suppose if you're going to learn how to fight dirty from anywhere…"

Frowning a little, Annie pushed his wrists further into the mat. "Hey, I like Jersey," she said, letting out a small huff. "Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm finding it kind of difficult to be a sore loser when you've got me pinned to the floor," he said with another one of his smirks.

She was flushed and sweating from working out for the last hour, but she could still feel a blush rising to her cheeks as his quip hit home. She refused to let him know he threw her off with his words, so she dropped her head closer, until the stray hairs that had fallen out of her previously neat ponytail brushed his face. "I don't hear you complaining."

"I would never complain," he replied easily, and Annie faltered a little bit. She didn't have another witty retort beyond her flirty bluff, and she should've expected Auggie to call it in a heartbeat.

Exhaling softly, she loosened her grip on his wrists. "We should probably get back to work," she said quietly, rolling off him and grabbing him hand to help to his feet.

Quirking an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior, Auggie leaned closer and asked, "You alright? You seem flustered."

She was damn lucky that he couldn't see her face, because somehow she knew he would know that she wasn't just red from their workout session. "I'm not flustered," she said, and immediately winced when she realized how quickly she had responded. Taking a calm breath, she added, "I'm simply preparing to kick your ass tomorrow. Not flustered at all."

At that, she gently punched him in the chest, but before she could pull back, Auggie smoothly grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward until she stumbled, thrown off-kilter, and bumped into him. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned even closer, nose almost touching hers. "You sure you're not flustered?"

It took every once of CIA-trained restraint to not physically to respond to the way the low vibrations of his voice effected her. "Positive," she replied, well aware that she sounded faint and way too breathy. But all she needed to do was tilt her head up just a little…

"Liar," he said evenly, and Annie pursed her lips, refusing to let him win again. Pushing up on her toes, she closed the teasing gap between them.

It was hard to remember how to breathe, with the way he pulled her flush against him, and she was reminded again of how strong he was by comparison, hard muscles against her smaller frame. Her fingertips dug into his biceps, and she knew with his finely tuned hearing there was no way he could have missed the tiny whimper that escaped her when his tongue slid into her mouth.

But she was getting _way_ ahead of herself. If they kept this up, she was going to wind up doing something seriously inappropriate, like pinning him to the mat in a whole different way. They were going to have to repeat this again, when she could lose herself completely…

Step. Arm. Step. Twist. Elbow. Aaand-

Flat on his ass.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she leaned over him, a sly grin playing on her bruised lips. "You okay, Auggie?" she asked. "You seem flustered."

Annie 1. Auggie 0.

$4$

Okay, it took me way, way longer to finish this one, but that was because I kept getting stuck at various parts and then had to walk away until I could think of a better way to write it. Each time I went back, this wound up getting longer and longer than I had planned (initially, there wasn't even going to be a kissing part) but I think it's way better than what I was originally going for, which would've only been like 500 words long.

Hope you guys feel the same! :D


End file.
